1. Field
Example embodiments relate to triboelectric generators including a self-assembled monolayer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology of generating triboelectricity is a technology of generating electricity from a potential difference between two triboelectric members that are induced by frictions generated at an interface between the two different triboelectric members by external pressure or vibration. The technology of generating triboelectricity typically provides an output voltage approximately that is from 10 times to 100 times the voltage provided via the technology of generating piezoelectricity.
An output voltage of a triboelectric generator is generally determined by the characteristics of a triboelectric material (work function, ionization trend, chemical potential, etc.) and compositions and surface structures of the triboelectric members. In generating induction electricity from static electricity induced by friction, since a triboelectric generator of the related art depends on an electrification characteristic of triboelectric members, the selection of the triboelectric members is limited.
There is a method of increasing an output voltage by doping a triboelectric member. However, this method may be applied to a material, for example, a polymer that can be easily doped, but may be difficult to apply to a metal or a metal oxide.